


Core

by polaroidexit



Series: Your First Everything [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Tears, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Theo's body is comforting warmth, Theo's tears are warm too.





	Core

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing a bed for the first time. Sharing tears for the first time.

Liam felt himself blush instantly at the sight of Theo's bare back as the other swiftly took off his shirt. God, why was he even blushing— It's his boyfriend. No, wait. It's his  _boyfriend_ , of course he can blush. He grinned smugly at himself in triumph.

"What are you smiling like an idiot for?" Liam blinked out of his thoughts, looking up to find Theo staring back at him intensely. Theo's stares are always intense. Like, what the actual hell are his eyeballs made out of? His stares can kill a nation.

Liam yelped when Theo flicked his forehead. Ow. "Hurry up, I want to sleep already. I'm tired as fuck." Theo said nonchalantly as he slowly climbed into Liam's bed.

Liam has never stripped off his clothes that fast in his entire life. Theo gave him a half-incredulous, half-alarmed look in response.

"What? I'm tired too." Liam explained weakly as he climbed into bed as well. Theo raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, closing his eyes once again. Liam sighed contently before he eyed the other. Theo looked warm. Theo was warm, given how heat radiated from the other. Liam wanted to be warm too.

He snuggled further in the blanket and moved — hopefully discreetly — toward Theo. It took a few more seconds of nuzzling closer to Theo's body before the Chimera spoke.

"I'm going to be pushed onto the floor if you keep doing that."

"Right. Sorry." Liam said quickly, his whole body stiffening due to nervousness. He flinched slightly when Theo opened his eyes abruptly.

"You're allowed to _breathe_ , you know," Theo uttered with a fond smile. Liam exhaled loudly then inhaled like a dying fish. Theo gave him an unimpressed look then surprisingly, let out a small laugh afterwards.

"I can hear your heart beating like crazy." Theo looked up at him through his eyelashes. Liam flushed as he fidgeted self-consciously. "I can smell your arousal as well." Theo had whispered, his blue eyes shining despite the darkness in the room. Liam gulped. Jesus, he was going to have a heart attack just from how handsome Theo is. It was shocking how he didn't pop a boner from it yet. It would be humiliating, to go hard simply from someone's face, right? Why was he even thinking about this? He just wanted to melt in embarrassme—

"We're not having sex."

Theo stated firmly, his words cutting through the silence and tension in the room. Liam gaped a little. Theo's face twitched for a second. "Not…yet anyways." The Chimera added with an uncertain expression.

Liam blinked in confusion. How was he supposed to react? Be mad? Be frustrated? Probably sexually frustrated for sure but. Was he supposed to smile? Laugh? Be dramatically sad?

Theo's mouth twisted before he spoke with furrowed eyebrows. "You're not mad." He pointed out softly.

"No. I'm not," Liam replied cautiously. Theo stared at him with slightly wide eyes, clearly surprised by the reaction. "W-Why would I be?" Liam asked. Then before he can even blink twice, he got engulfed in the tightest hug he'd ever experienced in his life. Kinda suffocating.

"Theo…I'm wheezing…" Liam got out somehow, his hand patting the other's back. And—oh my god, Theo's back felt like God itself. He instantly froze at the sound of a stifled sob. "Theo?"

Theo leaned back and Liam's heart clenched as he saw how the other's eyes were glistening with tears. "Theo?" Theo ducked his head and Liam could feel how the other's arms tightened just slightly around his waist. "That's just unfair." Liam heard Theo mutter with bitterness in his tone and frowned deeply.

"What is?"

"You're too kind, Dunbar."

"What?" Liam managed to get out chokingly at how Theo sounded so meek and so tiny and just so _vulnerable_. It was quiet for a while, with their breathing mingling together in all the darkness that somewhat felt safe and warm. Liam almost jumped when Theo spoke up, so gently he could barely be heard. "I can let my tears out now, right?"

"What?"

"God, are you a broken record? I said, can I," Theo had locked eyes with him again and Liam held back his gasp at how tears were travelling down the other's face already. "cry al-already?" And Liam finally got it.

 _He gets it now_.

Theo is _trusting_ him now. Truly giving his trust to him now. Liam felt waves of guilt and shock wash over him when he realized that he'd never seen Theo cry before until now. He'd never seen the other open up about his feelings either. Theo's constantly either smirking or snarking in front of the pack. He knew Theo only blushes around him because- because they're _partners_. He'd been genuinely shocked the first time Theo's cheeks went pink. And now—

Theo is giving another part of him to Liam. "Theo," Liam whispered with tears filling his own eyes, making them sting as his vision blurred. He reached out to cup the other's face. His tears are so warm, Liam thought as he wiped Theo's face with his thumbs.

"I-I've ne-never been treated th-this way, you idiot. Never f-felt this way. It-It's just so st- _stupid—_ " Theo choked out with tears flowing out of his beautiful eyes. "It's not. It's not, Theo." Liam objected while he pulled Theo into a soothing hug and tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as he listened to the heartbreaking sobs of the other. "It's not. I get it." He whispered, hand moving up to stroke Theo's smooth hair.

"Do you?" Theo had mumbled with a failed mocking tone between wet sniffles. "Du-Dumbass."

"Asshole," Liam replied fondly.

Theo only gripped Liam's back tighter like he was scared he was going to disappear. Like he was terrified of losing him. Liam let his own tears slip out of his closed eyes.

"I do, you jerk." It's okay, just let it out, he didn't say because he didn't need to.


End file.
